There is a lot of video streaming produced by monitoring devices (such as cameras) in video monitoring system. The video streaming will be transmitted to a remote archiving server through a shared link, so that the bandwidth of the shared link is limited. The limited bandwidth will have a negative impact on the quality of video, and the real-time monitoring may not be realized.
FIG. 1 is a topology diagram showing video streaming produced by many cameras is transmitted in a shared link. As shown in FIG. 1, the shared link has a limited bandwidth, and a lot of video streaming will be transmitted to a remote archiving server.
On the other hand, the video streaming produced by different devices may have different priorities. That is to say, the video streaming produced by some video devices might be critical and should have a higher priority, and the video streaming produced by the other video devices might be not critical and should have a lower priority.
Nowadays, some parameters (such as QoS, DiffServ) may be attached in the video streaming according to the critical level of the video produced by cameras. Those parameters may be supported in a transport layer (such as TCP) such that the critical video streaming may have the QoS with a higher priority, thus the bandwidth used by the video streaming may be increased.
However, the applicant found that the criticality factor is considered only in the transport layer, the optimization of a bandwidth usage is not realized and it is difficult to change the critical level of video streaming adaptively.